1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods and systems for treating various tissue disorders. Particularly, the present disclosure is directed to the treatment of tissue using the application of strong electric fields, among other things.
2. Description of Related Art
For some time now people practicing medicine have been applying electric fields to living tissue in various ways. The present disclosure improves on the state of the art.